


After School

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Thomas picks Jade up from school
Relationships: thomas queen/jade ramirez
Kudos: 2





	After School

The school was just let out, everyone was crowding the halls to get to the parking lot and their after school activities. Jade, as usual, was waiting outside on the curb. She was older now but not much had changed. The only difference between now and middle school was that someone was actually on their way to pick her up.

Like clockwork, the bell rang, Jade walked outside to the curb in front of the school, and a black jeep pulled up. The man inside wore sunglasses because he refused to put the top up. He looked over at her, moved towards the passenger seat, and opened the door from inside. Jade tossed her backpack into the back of the jeep and climbed inside.

"You really don't need to drive all the way down here to pick me up, Tommy."

"How was school?" He asked, ignoring her statement. He already knew he didn't have to pick her up. He could send Raisa to pick her up. He wanted to do it.

Jade groaned as she clicked the seat belt into place. "Tiffany really thinks she's the most popular person in the entire world. You live in the Glades and you're dating someone who lives in IvyTown. It's not a Wayne boy." 

"Though even if she were dating a Wayne boy, it's not impressive. Wayne boys are worse than I am."

"You're not bad." Jade looked over at him, leaning her head on the seat. "I think you're cool."

He shrugged off her comment.

"How about you? Did you pass your exam?" Jade asked, switching the conversation around.

"No."

"Why not?" She sat up, trying to get a better look at his face.

"I didn't go."

"You didn't go to science?"

"No, I didn't go to school at all." He corrected her. "Clara's sick."

Jade's attitude towards him changed, she leaned back down into her seat. "And Oliver?"

"He had a meeting, I told him I'd watch her."

"Raisa can watch her too, you know."

Thomas looked over at Jade for a second, then brought his focus back to the road in front of him.

Jade sighed. "She's okay now?"

"Better. Her fever is breaking and she actually had some soup before I left to get you."

The car went silent for a minute. Jade knows not to dig deeper into his relationship with Clara. Felicity died not long after Clara was born. Jade and Thomas were still young when it happened and they were just becoming close friends. Jade didn't get the chance to really know Felicity before she died, but she knows Thomas. She knows that he would take a bullet for Clara if she asked him to. His little sister is the only connection to his mom that he has left, so he'll miss whatever classes he needs to in order to take care of her.

"Where are we going?" Thomas asked, breaking Jade away from her thoughts.

She looked up at the road. There was a crossroad they were stopped at. One way lead to the downtown Glade area where she lived not far from school. The other way lead to Thomas' house. She glanced at the mirror, her backpack sitting nicely in the backseat. Thomas caught her glance and looked back at the backpack himself, then over at her.

"How are things at home?"

Jade ignored him, looking down at her lap.

He nodded, putting the car back into gear and turned to the left. He didn't need Jade to answer. She talked a lot and when she goes silent, he knows not to question it. Her parents were always fighting. Sometimes it was about her dad's drinking habits, other times it's about her mom's working hours. They weren't in a happy marriage, this is something Thomas learned quickly after he met Jade. She seemed so caught off guard by his parents behavior, then when they went to her house and met her parents, they knew something was different about the situation. Jade was timid, shy.

Knowing who she is now, the Queen family knows it's a difficult home life for her. She is always grateful for the simple things and helps out wherever she can. As long as no one talks about her life at home or her parents, she's an open book and a caring person.

"Tommy-"

"Dad's making spaghetti." He quickly interrupted her before she could protest. He looked over at her. "Homemade garlic bread."

She tried to hide her smile. "What about Clara?"

"She's fine. She's getting homemade chicken noodle soup."

"You're making garlic bread and soup?"

Thomas shrugged.

"Can I help?"

Thomas looked back over at her. "No." He said with a smile before bringing his focus to the road again.


End file.
